highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chichiryuushintei/High School DxD BorN Episode 5 Review
So, here's the first review I ever wrote in my life, so please, bear with my amateurness. I'll divide it in parts between narrating what happened and what I think of it: It starts from where the last episode ended, with Rias going Super Saiyan because of Ise's fatal injuries, but she seems to calm down when she sees Ravel's gift fall from Ise's shirt/pocket. Loki seems to be slightly impressed by her power output, and even recognizes she's truly the little sister of the Maou. He then orders Fenrir to go and destroy Mjolnir, but the latter is stopped by Kuroka and Arthur who take him away with the help of Gleipnir and Excalibur Ruler. Loki then realiuzes Ise's recovered with the of Phoenix's Tears 2nd Best Girl Ravel gave him and is transfering his power to Mjolnir. He tries to get away, but is stopped by Saji. Ise then swings Mjolnir, which had it's size increased by Gift, while saying he'd rather meet a God of Breasts than an Evil God like Loki. Loki seems to get away while cursing Ise, making Rias worried. Sairaorg also appears one-shotting the Midgardsorm clone, and says he'd like to have a Rating Game against Rias and an all-out fight against Ise. This part was fine, nothing really unexpected, except for the fact Ise could use Mjolnir without a problem, that bit kind of ticked me off. Fenrir seemed nerfed, but since the LN nerfed him anyway it really doesn't bother me, but overall it was good, especially the shoutout/foreshadowing for Chichigami-sama later on. The curse Loki put in Ise also interests me. The bit with Fenrir shrinking was nice, since it showed Vali for the first time this season, and Kuroka seemes a bit obssessed with Koneko, but considering she didn't see her beloved sister for years, I can stand it. Just hope it's not overplayed from now on. Then we get to the parts that are pretty much like the LN, they discover Grayfia is Sirzechs wife, Koneko acts all dere-dere with Ise, Akeno decides to tell Ise about her past and they get back to the human world. All nice and dandy, not much to talk about. Then they show Akeno brooding in the shower about her strenght, Xenovia and Asia are having trouble with homework, and so is Ise, but unlike the other two, he's too busy thinking of a new gentlemanly technique he came up with while going insane of Oppai abstinence in the training with Tannin. Akeno comes in with food and also helps him study in exchange for him going in a date with her. Scene cuts to Ise waiting, Akeno is adorable, then we get a date montage, until they show the other girls "disguised" following them. Ise and Akeno run away and it seems Rias and the others lost track of them. They noticed a lot of love hotels around them, Ise tries to get away before people misunderstands, but Akeno says it's fine if Ise wants to go in. Before he can say yes Odin, Rossweisse and Baraquiel appear, interrupting the date and going back to the mansion. They kept the scene where the girls (+ Gasper) are stalking Ise and Akeno. 1000/10 Odin talks with Rias and Azazel, and Baraquiel starts reprimending Akeno for going out with a guy (Because the RG didn't hapen, he doesn't seem to have a grudge against Ise's lecher.) Akeno snaps, says he's not her father and asks for him to leave. She then ask for Ise to stay closer to her for a while. Later, Ise remembers in bed the moment Akeno admitted being the daughter of Baraquiel in the fight against Loki. She gets in and tells him the story of how her mother got killed because of her relationship with Baraquiel and how she refused to let the other priests kill her daughter. Then, the best part in the episode came to light, Akeno tries to have sex with Ise to forget her pain, but he is hesitant because it wouldn't solve anything, and when he touches her boobs, a pink space with shoujo sparkles appears around them, and Akeno's voice (coming from somewhere that's not her mouth) starts saying how she didn't really mean all the harsh words against Baraquiel, and that she only did that because she was weak and needed someone to blame. She then makes a Bento for Baraquiel as a sign of apology (I guess, this part is really fuzzy in my memory, correct me if I'm wrong). He then says it's just like what Shuri used to make for him. This was actually quite nicely done, the fact that Baraquiel didn't know of the whole Oppai Dragon stuff made things flow easier with him accepting Ise's relationship with Akeno, and they just had Akeno herself tell Ise instead of him asking Azazel and ISe not needing Chichigami's help to see Akeno's true feelings. So it wasn't really'' 'rushed '''as much as they just put all of it in one go instead of spread out through out more episodes. But that wasn't the best part. the best part was the creation of the Gentlemanliest among gentlemaly techniques!! Bilingual will show the world how terrifying Ise actually is!! Now to the technical part of the analisys: The animation was top-notch, considering there weren't any actual fights and it was more character-centered. The development of Akeno, like I said was not exactly rushed as muchg as they just put it all in one episode without spreading it over the actual points they were presented in the original. The only missing parts were the ones where Baraquiel accuses Ise from eating breasts, but since the Oppai Dragon stuff didn't happen yet, it wouldn't make much sense. Fanservice was great, Gotta love that shower scene and Ise's delusions. Rating: *Animation: 9/10 *Plot: 9/10 *Fanservice: 10/10 *Fights: 6/10 *'Overall: 8.5/10' Who should make next weeks review Obey Pyro INoto JopJopJop Striker10 Category:Blog posts